


And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust.

by hazyard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyard/pseuds/hazyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall can't let Zayn go</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "To Build A Home" by Cinematic Orchestra. (aka where I listened to while writing this (togethere with "Breathe Me" by Sia and "Fix You" by Coldplay.))
> 
> I did not read this over, did not do any grammar and spelling checks and English isn't my native language so if you find any mistakes, please tell me :) 
> 
> I didn't really know where I was going with this, I just kind of started writing with a teeny tiny idea in my head and saw where it went.

_And suddenly everyone was running. Follow the crowd. What’s there? Someone’s lying on the ground. Is that...?_

_No it can’t… It can’t possibly be…_ “Zayn? Zayn? Is that you?"  _Why is he lying there?_

"Zayn, Zayn you have to stay with me okay, stay with me, you can't leave now, please Zayn, I love you."

 _Blurred red and blue lights everywhere, people, everywhere, screams, everywhere, cries, everywhere or… just him?_ “Is it… Is it bad sir?” “We’ll do everything we can.” _That didn’t answer the question. Is it bad?_

 

 

 - 

 

“Please stay with me Zayn, you can’t leave me here like this. That’s not how it goes. You can’t do that, that’s just not fair. It’s not fair. Please Zayn, I – I can’t do this without you. Please. It’s not fair, don’t do this, it’s not fair, don’t do thisitsnotfairdontdothisitsnotfairdontdothisitsnotfairdont-“ “You’ll have to leave him now sir.” _No, I can’t leave him, he’ll be alone I can’t – I can’t do that._

 

_-_

“Do you want to say goodbye sir?” _Good… goodbye? No, no goodbye, please don’t leave me, Zayn, I’m here please stay with me, you can’t leave me. I can’t stay here. What am I supposed to do? Please Zayn, please tell me you’re there, please you can’t – please…_

-

_I’m here, I’m here every day. Your stone is so beautiful. I bought you tulips this time, I thought that maybe you’d want something else than roses. Do you like them? I tried to get them in red you know, because that’s your favourite colour, but they only had pink and purple. I chose the purple ones because they fit you more. I can’t wait to see you again, I’ll be waiting for you._

_-_

_You’re taking a rather long time don’t you think? You really should come back now. It’s been long enough. I’m still here every day you know, but you’re never there. I’m always alone._

_-_

_How could you be so stupid goddamnit? You should’ve watched out! You’re so stupid! What did you even think? That you’d live forever? You won’t! You can’t! It’s not – that’s just not how it goes here. I know it’s not fair, I know, I – out of everyone, I know._

_-_

_I was thinking you know, about what I said earlier, you do live forever. You’ll always be with me, you’ll watch over me and my memories of you will always be with me. I will not ever forget them. You’ll always be with me. I love you._

_-_

_You’re not coming back, are you? I should’ve known._

_-_

_Maybe it’s time to finally say goodbye._

_-_

“Goodbye love. You’re my everything.”

 

✶


End file.
